Family of Yulia Tymoshenko
The family of Yulia Tymoshenko, a Ukrainian politician and former Prime Minister of Ukraine, is made up of people of Ukrainian and Latvian ancestry.Campaign gets dirty: Leaflets smear Tymoshenko as ‘Jew’, Kyiv Post (5 February 2010)Debate rages over whether Ukraine presidential hopeful is Jewish, Haaretz (10 November 2009) Tymoshenko has claimed her mother has Ukrainian roots and her father Latvian roots "both for ten generations".Ukraine's Gold-Plaited Comeback Kid, Radio Free Europe/Radio Liberty (23 September 2008) Тимошенко - україно-латишка, Ukrayinska Pravda (2 September 2005) Tymoshenko's parents were both born in Ukraine and are, therefore, Ukrainian as defined by the Law on Citizenship of Ukraine and by the Ukrainian Constitution. Gender bias, anti-Semitism contributed to Yanukovych's victory, Kyiv Post (18 March 2010) Immediate family Olexandr Tymoshenko Yulia Tymoshenko is married to Olexandr TymoshenkoDossier: Yulia Tymoshenko (born 11 June 1960). A businessman, he married Yulia Telehina in 1979, and she took his name. Тимошенко наголошує, що її чоловік займається бізнесом, UNIAN (2 April 2009) During the early years of her political career, the two were parted for years while Olexandr Tymoshenko was evading arrest. Всеядна дружина Ющенка, співоча Янукович та терплячий "пташник" Тимошенко, Табло ID (10 November 2009) They have a daughter, Yevhenia (Eugenia) (born in 1980). According to an income declaration filled in by Yulia Tymoshenko, her husband's income is higher than hers. Доходи Юлії Тимошенко: прем'єр багатіє, чоловік біднішає, Ukrayinska Pravda (14 April 2009) Tymoshenko's hypocorism for her husband is "Sasha". Tymoshenko has expressed regret that she neglected her family due to her political activity.Tymoshenko still ready to run for president, Kyiv Post (10 December 2010) Oleksandr Tymoshenko and his father Hennady Tymoshenko were members of the board of United Energy Systems of Ukraine.2003 Country Reports on Human Rights Practices: Ukraine, US Department of State (25 February 2004) In August 2000 Olexandr Tymoshenko was arrested and charged with bribing former Prime Minister Pavlo Lazarenko as a member of the board of United Energy Systems of Ukraine; Олександр Тимошенко звинувачується в тому, що давав хабарі Лазаренку, Korrespondent (7 November 2000) the charges were dropped in May 2002. Ключові слова: Олександр Тимошенко, UNIAN Tymoshenko's father-in-law has also been arrested in connection with this case; he was released in 2003. According to Tymoshenko her spouse has never been personally involved in the Bloc Yulia Tymoshenko.To a real man, Blog of Yulia Tymoshenko (6 July 2010) In early January 2012 Oleksandr Tymoshenko was granted asylum in the Czech Republic, as he had requested at the end of the previous year. Czechs give asylum to spouse of Ukraine's Tymoshenko Reuters (6 January 2012) congress in Schrobenhausen in January 2014.]] Eugenia Tymoshenko Eugenia Tymoshenko is the daughter of Yulia Tymoshenko and Olexandr Tymoshenko. Yevhenia was born 20 February 1980, Тимошенко з чоловіком посиділи на іменинах Жужі-Білочки, Tablo ID (21 February 2011) and moved to London when she was 14, boarding at Rugby School.Report: Eugenia Tymoshenko's marriage is over, Kyiv Post (8 February 2012) She is a graduate of the London School of Economics in the field of politics and philosophy. Yevhenia spent nine years in England. Eugenia Tymoshenko was her mother’s defender during the trial against her in the summer-autumn 2011. For two and a half years of the former prime minister imprisonment Eugenia conducted an active campaign for her release: held dozens of meetings with leaders of the European Union, the Western countries and international organizations, delivered speeches in the US Senate, at the meeting of the Committee on Foreign affairs of the Italian Parliament, at the Bornholm conference in Denmark, at the 20th Congress of the European People's Party, at the congresses of the German Christian Social Union and the Italian party "The Union of Christian and Centre Democrats", in the media. In February 2012 Eugenia Tymoshenko submitted a statement to the Prosecutor General of Ukraine to demand investigation in prison of the facts about the torture of her mother. Awards Eugenia Tymoshenko received Crans Montana Forum Medal for her contribution to defending democracy and human rights. The Crans Montana Forum was founded in 1986, works closely with the United Nations, UNESCO, the European Union and other institutions to ensure the stability, security and respect for human rights in the world. Family history Lyudmila Telehina Yulia Tymoshenko was raised by her mother Lyudmila Mykolayivna Telehina (née Nelepova), who was born August 11, 1937, in Dnipropetrovsk. Между Украиной, Арменией, Латвией и...: Юлия Тимошенко скрывает своё происхождение, REGNUM News Agency (20 April 2008) Yulia used her mother's married name "Telehina" before graduating in 1979.[http://gazeta.ua/articles/people-newspaper/342490 Anna Usik. Classmates wrote off work in mathematics at Yulia Tymoshenko. Newspaper «Newspaper in Ukrainian» № 1039, 09.06.2010. Category "People". Website «Gazeta.ua».] Volodymyr Hrihyan Yulia Tymoshenko's father Volodymyr Abramovych Hrihyan—who abandoned Lyudmila Telehina and his daughter when Yulia was three years old Тимошенко Юлия, Korrespondent—was born December 3, 1937, in Dnipropetrovsk and was, according to his Soviet passport, Latvian. His mother was Maria Yosypivna Hrihyan, born in 1909. His father was Abram Kelmanovych Kapitelman ( , born in 1914); after graduating from Dnipropetrovsk State University in 1940 Kapitelman was sent to work in Western Ukraine, where he worked "one academic quarter" as the director of a public Jewish school in the city Sniatyn. In the autumn of 1940 Kapitelman was mobilized into the army, he was killed while taking part in World War II on November 8, 1944, with the rank of "lieutenant communications". Yosyp Yosypovych Hrihyan ( ), whose surname is also found as "Hrihan" (Гріган), was born in Riga, then in the Russian Empire, in 1884. In 1914, he moved to Yekaterinoslav (now Dnipropetrovsk), where he worked as a conductor on the train (the station "Lotsmanka" in Dnipropetrovsk). He was arrested in 1937 and again in 1938 (because of having received letters from Latvia) during the political repression in the Soviet Union. The prosecution of the criminal case stated: "Hrihan discredited the Soviet regime among the workers, praised the good life of the working class in the fascist countries: Germany and Poland"). Hrihyan served 10 years in Soviet Gulags (1938–1948) and was rehabilitated in 1963. His wife Olena Titivna Hrihyan (born in 1893) was ethnic Ukrainian, from the village Martynivka (Kishenkovsky municipality, province of Poltava). References External links *Yevhenia Tymoshenko interview at BBC's HARDtalk (21 February 2012) Category:Ukrainian families Category:Families Category:Genealogies of individuals Category:Family history Category:Family trees Family Category:Ukrainian genealogy